pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoot
∙•Format/Coding by Pastelkittyqq•See Instructions•∙ Main= ∙•Hoot•∙ “Hiya! I’m Hoot, a Mediator in Celestial Gazers! I enjoy listening to others and engaging with my Tribemates and friends! I also like taking part in different activities and hobbies!” ∙•Details•∙ ∙•Trivia•∙ *When drawn Hoot should always have curled ears like those of an American Curl. *As of 07∙07∙19 Hoot has gained electrokinesis from Azalea’s potion. *Hoot’s nicknames include: Curly-ears, Pussy*, & Bastard *Hoot secretly likes the nickname “pussy,” but he probably wouldn’t admit to it *Hoot wants to know what it feels like to be pelted with bird eggs in sensitive areas. *Hoot is the smallest member of the Tribe ∙•Appearance•∙ Hoot is a small American Curl tom with long, silky white fur. A slanted taupe patch spans the left half of his face. Within the taupe patches reveal brown tabby stripes. Another patch covers his entire plume-like tail. To complete his appearance, he has enrapturing purple eyes. #744598 = Eyes #E3D2BF = Base #998678 = Secondary #DCCBD1 = Inside Ears #4F3C2D = Stripes #984566 = Nose/Pads ∙•Personality•∙ ESFJ-A (Consul) • Extrovert Hoot loves helping others out, participating, taking on new hobbies, talking, and admiring others. He tends to find himself staring at people. Hoot also loves his name, himself, and others! He is unbothered by any insult directed at him and will brush it off. ∙•Likes•∙ ❤️ Flowers, especially purple ones ❤️ Purple ❤️ Talking, engaging, & interacting ❤️ Taking up new hobbies ❤️ Humility ❤️ People with nice pelts and eyes ∙•Dislikes•∙ �� Dead/wilted flowers �� Intentionally condescending people �� Egocentrics �� Bullies �� Tall places he cannot reach �� Narcissists ∙•Goals•∙ ☐ Become friends with Charles ☐ Make lots of friends ☐ Find a mate ☐ ☐ ∙•Fears•∙ �� Total silence (no birds tweeting, bugs buzzing, or people talking) �� Being totally deserted (unable to find people to talk to or being ignored by the only people), abandoned, and isolated �� Being unable to prove himself worthy |-|Romance= ∙•Romance•∙ Hoot is a panromantic and pansexual tomcat with a preference of males romantically and sexually. He currently has no crushes and nobody is crushing on him. He is interested in pursuing a relationship. ∙•Interests•∙ ❤️ People with nice pelts and eyes ❤️ Smiles ❤️ Physical contact ❤️ Honesty & upfront discussions ❤️ Partaking in activities together ∙•Disinterests•∙ �� Lunatics �� Abuse �� Snobs �� Unkempt pelt �� Stubbornness ∙•Turn-Ons•∙ ❤️ Pet names or nicknames ❤️ text ❤️ text ❤️ text ❤️ text ∙•Turn-Offs•∙ �� Lack of eye contact �� Silence or ignoring what Hoot says �� text �� text �� text |-|Relations= ∙•Relations•∙ Symbol Key ∙•Celestial Gazers•∙ ↕ ∙•Charles•●?•60%•∙ Hoot’s Thoughts • “My trust in Charles can waver a lot, but I think we just need time to get comfortable with each other.” Charles’ Thoughts • “He's a r-word, but... he’s all I got.” ∙•Quill•♥★•∙ Hoot’s Thoughts • “I like him, he’s a good friend. He has a nice mane too.” Quill’s Thoughts • “Thoughts” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Hoot’s Thoughts • “Thoughts.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Hoot’s Thoughts • “Thoughts.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Hoot’s Thoughts • “Thoughts.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•Outsiders•∙ ↕ ∙•Azalea•●•∙ Hoot’s Thoughts • “It was very nice of her to make us potions that would grant and Charles powers!” Azalea’s Thoughts • “Thoughts.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” |-|Gallery= ∙•Gallery•∙ Pastelkittyqq-Hoot Headshot Sketch.png|Hoot Headshot Sketch by Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-PixelHead-Hoot.png|Hoot Pixel Headshot by Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-PixelHead-Hoot REDO.png|Hoot Pixel Headshot with Updated Base by Pastelkittyqq |-|Backstory= ∙•Backstory•∙ Hoot was born to Moth and a non-existent father. He, his mother, and his paternal aunt, Christine, all lived as street cats in the alleyways of a town. The only person Hoot feels he could never love or like was his mother. His mother was horrible to him, no matter what he did. Hoot wondered why his mother felt this way and why nobody would inform him of the whereabouts of his father. Unbeknownst to Hoot, Moth murdered his father, Liam, in a fit of rage right after she figured out she was pregnant. Hoot’s mother, Moth, would berate him daily and call him profane names for not being good enough or not collecting ample amounts of food. She would harass him verbally, but it could get physical if the argument got heated or if Christine was not there to stop it from escalating. Because of his mother cursing at him and belittling him, Hoot got used to it and became numb to all the insults and brushed them off. Finding the words and names funny seemed to be a coping mechanism that never really went away to this day. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Gazers Category:Cats